


Tosty i Aparaty Słuchowe

by asiaemilia9, Punchtheclock2000, ScaryWill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiaemilia9/pseuds/asiaemilia9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchtheclock2000/pseuds/Punchtheclock2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryWill/pseuds/ScaryWill
Summary: Pietro naprawdę nie lubi być ignorowanym. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że tego nie znosi. Ale naprawdę ciężko jest nie być ignorowanym  przez osobę, której właśnie zepsuł się aparat słuchowy i nie słyszy ani jednej cholernej  rzeczy, którą się do niej mówi. Czyli czemu komunikacja w związku nie zadziała długo tylko w jedną stronę.





	Tosty i Aparaty Słuchowe

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś nie wie to w komiksach Clint ma aparat słuchowy bo nie słyszy. Miłego czytania :). Konstruktywna krytyka i requesty bardzo mile widziane. Xx

Punkt widzenia Clinta:

\- Ej, Tony. Tony. Halo? Jesteś tu? Jeśli tak, to weź się pokaż. - zawołałem, mając dużą nadzieje, że nie krzyczy teraz do mnie z drugiej części budynku.   
Po chwili zobaczyłem jak wychodzi zdziwiony z pokoju obok.   
\- Clint? Coś się stało?   
\- Aparat mi się zepsuł. Przez ostatni tydzień słyszałem trochę gorzej, ale myślałem, że sam się naprawi. Dziś wieczorem gadałem z Nataszą i nagle przestałem ją słyszeć. - wytłumaczyłem mu - Jesteś w stanie go naprawić?   
Tony spojrzał na mnie marszcząc brwi   
\- Kiedy coś się psuje mów od razu, a nie czekaj, aż całkiem padnie. Raczej tak, musze go obejrzeć więc zostaw go na stole. Jutro zadzwonię i... Emm... Może lepiej zadzwonię do Nataszy. Mam nadzieje, że przeżyjesz do tej pory?   
\- Przeżyłem 25 lat bez aparatu, myślę że przeżyje jeden dzień. Dzięki.   
Udałem się do pokoju. Kiedy wróciłem to Pietro już spał wiec przebrałem się i dołączyłem do niego do łóżka. 

******* 

 

Punkt widzenia Pietro:

Przeciągnąłem się mrużąc oczy i czując, że druga strona łóżka zdążyła już wystygnąć. Hawkye pewnie znowu poszedł ćwiczyć. Wczoraj miał coś do załatwienia i ledwie zarejestrowałem przez sen, kiedy wrócił. Westchnąłem ciężko i podniosłem się do pionu. Zrzuciłem nogi z brzegu łóżka, wstając i czochrając swoje i tak już bujne gniazdo włosów poczłapałem w stronę kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie mocnej kawy.   
Wszedłem zmęczony do kuchni tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Podszedłem do Clinta, który robił sobie tosty i od tyłu otuliłem go ramionami   
\- Dzień dobry. - wymamrotałem w jego szyję   
Szatyn milczał nie przerywając sobie smarowania tostów dżemem.   
Zmarszczyłem brwi na to jasne ignorowanie mnie.   
\- Cliiiint..... Kochanie ty moje. Pójdziemy dzisiaj do kina? - zajęczałem pytająco, ale starszy chłopak nadal milczał. Fuknąłem i odsunąłem się od niego   
\- Jesteś zły? Jeśli coś zrobiłem to powiedz.   
Clint obrócił się ze zdziwieniem i spojrzał na mnie pytająco w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywając. Warknąłem wściekły   
\- Świetnie. Jak nie chcesz to się nie odzywaj. Śniadanie zjem na mieście. Poszedłem do sypialni się ubrać. Kiedy wróciłem ubrany, szatyn nadal jak gdyby nigdy nic smarował sobie tosty. Coś zakuło mnie w klatce piersiowej, ale zignorowałem to i chwytając po drodze kurtkę wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami. 

*******

Sapałem zmęczony po treningu. Spojrzałem na Clinta, który zbierał się do wyjścia   
\- Poczekaj na mnie na zewnątrz, dobra? Musze jeszcze iść do szatni po torbę. Pobiegłem szybko do pomieszczenia obok. Wprawdzie nadal byłem lekko zły na szatyna za rano, ale on zachowywał się normalnie, więc zdecydowałem nie zaczynać kłótni i udawać, że nic się nie stało. 

 

Punkt widzenia Clinta:

Wyszedłem z treningu i skierowałem się w stronę naszego pokoju. Chciałem poczekać na Pietra, ale wyglądał jakby jeszcze chciał trochę poćwiczyć, więc udałem, się tam sam. Po chwili chłopak wszedł wściekły do naszego pokoju przyciskając mnie do ściany i chwytając za koszule   
\- O co ci chodzi?! Zrobiłem coś?! Nawet nie mam pojęcia, co i mnie ignorujesz?! Czy może chcesz zerwać? O to ci chodzi?   
Już chciałem go zapytać o co mu chodzi i poprosić by mówił wolniej żebym mógł coś wreszcie zrozumieć, ale przerwało nam wejście Nataszy.   
\- Chodźcie, misja jest, skończycie się pieprzyć potem - powiedziała to trochę wolniej bym mógł przeczytać z ruchu jej warg, po czym wyszła. Pietro warknął zdenerwowany i wyszedł za Nataszą nie oglądając się za siebie Zmieszany całą tą sprawą z Pietrem stwierdziłem, że załatwimy to potem i zacząłem się przygotowywać na misje. 

 

Punkt widzenia Pietro:

Czekałem z Nataszą na Clinta. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu on się tak zachowuje. Nie chce już ze mną być? Wiedziałem, że między nami jest różnica wieku, ale Clint mówił, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Co jeśli w końcu uznał, że nie jestem wystarczająco dojrzały? Że jestem zwykłym dzieciakiem? Ale... Czemu ze mną o tym nie porozmawiał. Cały czas tylko mnie ignorował. Naprawdę po tym wszystkim nie było go stać nawet na to? Miałem ochotę schować się gdzieś i nie wychodzić dopóki nie znajdzie logicznego wytłumaczenia. Ale może to i dobrze, że idę na akcje. Jeśli będą walczyć to będę przynajmniej miał okazję żeby się wyżyć. 

*******

Wszedłem do pokoju wkurzony rozciągając bolące ramię. Zaraz po akcji ewakuowałem się nie czekając na Clinta. Clint. Nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć. O tym czy to już koniec. Czy on tak po prostu zamierza mnie zostawić. Przez to wszystko prawie oberwałem na akcji. Ostatecznie nie stało mi się nic poważnego, ale moje prawe ramię bolało w cholerę. Jeśli to wszystko okaże się głupim żartem, szatyn przez miesiąc będzie spał na kanapie za te wszystkie nerwy. Nagle do pokoju wszedł zły Clint zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.   
Podskoczyłem i obróciłem się gwałtownie, mierząc go wrogim spojrzeniem   
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Chce wyjść. - wyminąłem go i podszedłem do drzwi z zamiarem opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Poczułem chwytającą mnie dłoń zanim zdążyłem położyć rękę na klamce.   
\- Nie wyjdziesz dopóki tego nie wyjaśnimy. Nie wiem, o co jesteś na mnie zły, ale chce się dowiedzieć.   
Spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja parsknąłem ponuro i momentalnie odepchnąłem go od siebie   
\- O co chodzi?! Ignorujesz mnie cały dzień! Chcesz zerwać?! Czemu mi po prostu nie powiedziałeś? Masz pojęcie jak ja się czuję?! - cofnąłem się krok do tyłu uderzając o ścianę. Momentalnie chwyciłem się za ramię sycząc cicho z bólu   
\- Kurwa, poszedłeś już z tym do Banera? Pokaż to. - wskazałem na jego ramie ze zmartwieniem - Zerwać? - krzyknąłem ze zdziwieniem kiedy dotarły do mnie jego słowa - Jezu w życiu! Co dało ci takie wrażenie? To ty mnie dzisiaj cały dzień omijasz!   
Spojrzałem na niego wściekły, ale moje oczy zaczęły już się szklić. Już tego nie wytrzymywałem nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje   
\- Od rana mnie ignorujesz! Rano! Po ćwiczeniach! Cały cholerny dzień! Udajesz, że mnie nie słyszysz! Nie rozumiem tego!   
\- Jezuu... - stwierdził z ulgą - Nie udawałem że cię nie słyszę. Wczoraj wieczorem zepsuł mi się aparat i zapomniałem ci powiedzieć więc po prostu nie wiedziałem, że do mnie mówisz.   
Zamrugałem.   
\- Aparat?   
\- No, - podniósł brew - ...Słuchowy, duh.   
\- Jaki aparat debilu! - walnąłem go z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?! Myślałem, że chcesz ze mną zerwać! Nie przyszło ci do głowy mi powiedzieć?   
\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że mi się zepsuł, ale mogłeś się domyślić bo wiesz jeśli jestem niesłyszący i nie słyszę to może to przez to, że mi się aparat zepsuł. W życiu nie będę chciał z tobą zerwać.   
Warknąłem wściekły.   
\- Debilu! Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś niesłyszący! Jakoś przez ten cały czas nie raczyłeś mi o tym wspomnieć! - westchnąłem i uspokoiłem się, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i zaciągając się jego zapachem - Nie strasz mnie tak więcej.   
\- Nie wiedziałeś? - popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony - jestem pewny że ci mówiłem. Cmoknął mnie w usta. - Kocham cię.   
\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiedziałem, przytulając go mocniej.


End file.
